


Last chance

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [10]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori





	Last chance

Scott - 35  
John -34

Scott collapsed into one of the living room sofas. How his father and Lee Taylor did this all by themselves he’d never know. But then, they never had to juggle five Thunderbirds between two people. Sure having EOS take all of Thunderbird Fives duties was great - but they still had to check on her from time to time. Scott was constantly tired and as for his brother who still remained to help run the main bulk of International Rescue, he knew that he couldn’t run him into the dirt forever.

Alan and Kayo had only just been married and were off on the honeymoon of a lifetime, Gordon and Penelope we busying themselves with a new baby in England and Virgil and his wife, Ridley were doing something in America - both of them passionate for all sorts of causes, devoting all their time into them because they couldn’t have any children. 

Virgil had put his foot down about them helping Scott out even on a casual basis, saying that for the first time in their lives they had the chance to do something different and Scott found he couldn’t argue with him.

Brains and his wife ‘Moffy’ they called her by her affectionate nickname still lived on the island - though living on the island was pretty broad. They lived in Brains’s laboratory and in the hangar bays and the round house had become their own private penthouse, which left only him and John to the rest of the building….which was always more or less empty.

Scott checked his watch. Thunderbird two should have arrived by now, he couldn’t have outpaced John in that thing this time, John didn’t have any big equipment on board. He winced as he stood up, he’d have to go looking for him. Last time John failed to show up after a mission in the living room Scott found him collapsed in a heap in Thunderbird four’s rear compartment, his whole body unable to move due to a serious lack of sleep deprivation form back to back rescues.

John wasn’t built for this much physical labour. Scott had to admit he did a damn good job at keeping up with him though.

 

John swore as he stood in the shower. He was so tense that the hot water on his aching muscles was giving him no benefit. He really should not have used the ‘Jaws of life’ exo suit but there was no way he could get those people out otherwise. Scott was the wrong height to use the suit and John just didn’t have the muscle required so both of them struggled to aim the laser and the lifting claws to free the people from the rubble.

There was only one way John knew that was going to help him relax - the problem with that was he couldn’t get his body to respond the way he wanted it to.

He knew there was a problem when he was dating Ridley O'bannon - who was now Virgil’s loving wife - space can do things to the human body and since most of his life was in zero gravity it had taken a large toll in regards to his sex life. John would have prefered to be barren than to be sexual fustrated. He loved her too and that bit deep that he couldn’t physically show it.

And now years later - Alan and Kayo are married and at Alan’s bachelor party which was just as wild and crazy as Gordon’s with strippers and naked skinny dipping girls in the Tracy Island pool - John STILL had problems… and he wasn’t permanently in space anymore.

There is nothing more embarrassing than your own brothers and their mates perving on hot sexy ladies and you can’t feel anything stirring in your trousers.

John sore louder and thumped the tiles frustrated and annoyed. It would be different if he wasn’t interested in sex but no… he had to go through this little piece of hell.

 

Scott had searched the docking bay and the other little hiding spots around the Thunderbirds and had wound up back inside the house. John had to be somewhere… Thunderbird two can’t land by itself.

He checked his brothers bedroom and then passed the bathroom that was next to what used to be Gordon’s room - which was now completely empty with the exception of a few naughty posters. He paused as he heard foul language and opened the bathroom door. John was in the shower, his uniform scattered on the floor indicating that he was in a hurry to get out of it when he got home.

“GRRRAH! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why the fuck can’t I do this?!”

Scott looked into the mirror and could see John’s reflection despite the steam and shook his head. 

John thumped the tiles again and pulled on himself harder. “Come on!” He growled viciously.

Two calloused hands placed themselves on his very gently and stopped him before he could hurt himself.

“Careful John. Do you need a hand?” he said jokingly as older brother's do.

“Sure, go ahead. Not like I’ve been able to for years.” John snapped. He didn’t care that Scott was holding him, John knew that it wouldn’t make a difference. If he couldn't do it himself then a fat lot of good anyone else was going to be able to do - brother or not.

“What do you mean, ‘years?’”

“You heard me.” John let out a frustrated groan. 

“Thought you hit it off with that pretty brunette at Alan's bachelor party?” Scott sounded surprised by John's response.

“Yeah so did I. But I couldn't put on a performance.”

“How long has it been?”

“Since university. “

“Wait you haven't had sex since Uni?”

John pushed off the tiles to face Scott who was standing in the shower with him in his boxers. “I've never had sex full stop. At least back then I could still masterbate. I can't remotely do that even.” he let his shoulders slump. “Sorry Scott, should have just come in and put my feet up on the couch with you until the next call out… but I'm too tense for that.”

“Maybe we can hit the mainland for a massage or something? Maybe find us both good shag?”

“Where at, Kings Cross in Sydney?” John grunted.

“Good point, Amsterdam?”

John shook his head. At least now he was smiling, even if it was half hearted. “Thanks Scott but I think I might be beyond help that's not medical.” he turned off the shower and sighed heavily. “Wish I was like you guys...especially you Scott. You come off a mission and watch pornography and manage to relax yourself from tension.”

“Uh John, want to know something?” Scott rubbed the back of his head. “I'm not getting any benefit out of watching it. I mean I used to, but I haven't for a long while. You get this expectation from watching it and you get a little desensitized. I'm mostly watching now because I have them and there's nothing else. It's rather stupid really, you watch hoping to get to jingle the bell but nothing happens.”

“Shit you can't be as bad as me Scott.”

“Yeah well I didn't think you were that bad either.”

“What do we do? We can't just bunk off and hit a brothel expecting something to happen.”

“I'm not sure. Though I do know what might make us both relax.”

“Oh?”

“A few beers. We haven't done that together in a long time either.”

“Bit of poker too?”

“Maybe. Was thinking of an actual movie and popcorn.”

“I can live with that.”

***

After a few beers John sat on the floor in front of the holo table, bored of the movie. Scott was concerned he would fall asleep on the floor since he couldn't sit still on the sofa but began to notice that he wasn't going to be able to do that either. John was still pent up, the alcohol having no affect on losing him up.

Scott sat in the seat behind him, placing his hands on John’s tight shoulders.

“May I?”

“Sure. Knock yourself out.”

“Heh, sure thing Johnny.” Scott felt his brother's shoulders tighten at the teasing of his name but he didn’t bite back. John had long ago gotten over his brother's trying to push his buttons. John only teased Alan in the same way because they thought alike and it wasn't hurtful...but with the others when they ragged on him, John knew it was because they were taking him down a peg or making it a point to remind him he was boring. Didn't mean it brushed off him, they stung very deep creating some very open wounds and scars on his personality.

Scott sighed. No wonder John was frustrated with himself. He had gotten to the point he felt like a machine, Scott finding himself falling into the same trap with his own inner monsters - the ones that pushed everyone away. Well, not this time. John was the last thing he had left keeping him afloat and he needed to stop shoving him away.

Scott started pushing his thumbs into the knots in John's shoulders, kneading his muscles like a baker molding and shaping dough. He knew he was rough but once he moved his hands around he knew John would feel the tension lift from that area.

He was so wrapped up in concentration he failed to hear his brother purring in enjoyment until he growled loudly, arching his back like a cat, arms stretched in front of him on the floor, allowing Scott to rub his back down lower. 

Scott smiled. “You liking this huh?”

“Yeah….. I can’t tell if it’s because I’m drunk or because I’m desperately in need of attention…” He swallowed a big breath of air and Scott pushed his fingered into his tired body. “It’s lovely, Thank you.”

Scott felt himself going hot in the face. Must be the alcohol he figured. He traced lighter patterns up and down John’s broad skinny back till his brother started to shiver under his touch, the purring getting louder and making Scott get a little excited.

Was that supposed to be normal for him to do that?

John shifted, laying himself flat in the floor, his body relaxed enough to stretch out the remaining few niggles. Scott was now down on the floor with him, running his hands up and down his long legs, working the knots out of his calves and his feet.

“Man… I owe you one….” John mumbled. “This - this feels really good.”

“Maybe some other time. You seem to need it badly right now.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. You’re not used to doing so much physical work. It’s going to take time.”

“Feels like it doesn’t stop doesn’t it Scott? The rescues?”

“Sometimes. It makes you appreciate the down time you do get.”

“I guess so. I don’t seem to recall much of that though….”

Scott sighed. “That’s because you’ve usually passed out.” he lazily traced his fingers along John’s thighs. “I expect too much from you sometimes. I should be looking after you more.”

“Heh, need to look after yourself too Scott… thought you do make it tough sometimes.”

Scott let out an amused snort. “Guess you're right there. I’d glad your still here to keep me in my place.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“It’s true though John. Virgil maybe the one that tells me off for things to keep me from going off the rails, but it’s you who always reminds me where my head's at and what I should be doing.” Scott looked over his brother’s body and realised that it wasn’t the alcohol thinking for him. John lying on the floor all stretched out and relaxed in a loose jumper and shorts was indeed an incredible sight. Running his hands over his body had given him a good impression of how fragile his brother was and was a reminder that he needed to be careful with him on rescues in future…. And that he wasn’t alone in his weird feelings tonight.

“Hey John - you know how you said you were worried you were having trouble?” Scott chuckled in amusement.

“Really?” John sat himself up a little on his arms and went red. “Holy shit. Fuck how the hell did you-”

“No idea. However it not just me having an effect on you.”

“How so?”

Scott sat up so his brother could see his boxers.

“Oh fucking hell!” John flopped back onto the floor and started laughing. “Is that what it was supposed to take was it after all this time!? You feeling me up after a few bottles of beer?”

“Looks that way doesn’t it?”

“Hey, I’ve always wondered….are we the same down there or are we different too? Like you know, in size and shape?”

Scott burst out laughing. “You mean you’ve honestly thought that before?!”

“Uh why not? Haven’t you?”

“You know I don’t think I ever have. I assumed we being brothers would be the same.”

“Oh, I see. Want to test that theory?”

“What, now?”

“Good a time as any. It’s not like we’ve never seen each other naked before as we’re siblings in the same house, but well I’ve never seen you at attention and vice versa. It’s been a weird thing to think about but I guess I got a little stir crazy alone in space on occasion and thought more bizarre things before….”

“Alright, what the hell.”

Scott slipped off his boxer shorts and John sat up to pull off his own, both looking at them and making mental comparisons.

“Wow Scott, turns out I was right, we’re very different where it counts.”

“Yeah, you're really long.”

“Ha, that’s means squat! You’ve got the width the keep a lady very happy. Man if I had something that impressive I’d be chasing all the ladies I can.”

Scott snorted. “John don’t put yourself down. I’m certain for a fact you wouldn’t have any problems either if you put your mind to it.”

John let out a long drawn out breath. “That’s the problem Scott or haven’t you noticed? I’m finding what you did to me a turn on. You - my brother. I have had girl friends and none of them have been able to do that… even though I got them pretty happy and ready to go…. There’s something wrong with me.”

“Uh I think you’ve forgotten you’ve done the same to me here too John. I’ve never had a girl do this to me either…. At least get this far.”

“You joking.”

“No.”

“Fuck, what’s wrong with us?”

“I’m not sure. But right now I want to make the most of this opportunity. We both need it badly and I don’t want to question it.”

“Fair enough. This might be the only time it happens.”

“But how are we going to do it? I don’t think our hands will be enough and I’m not game enough to have either of us fuck each other.”

“Well we could do oral sex in the sixty-nine position.”

“What!?”

“Don’t be an idiot Scott. You’ve probably seen worse in that porn you’ve been watching.” John grunted and smiled. “We’re both grown men here - fuck I can’t believe I’m actually thinking about doing this…. But I know if I wander off to wank on my own it’s going to fail miserably.”

“Well if we do this we NEVER speak of it again. It’s a once off thing because we need it.”

“Agreed.”

“Right… so… how do we do this?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” John grabbed Scott’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed Scott back and assaulted him with his lips as he straddled him, rubbing both their erections against one another eliciting surprised noises out of Scott.

John then shifted so he was above Scott, took a deep breath and started to lick his brother's manhood.

“Holy shit John!” Scott yelped. “Oh goddamn!”

He looked up and closed his eyes. If John could do this, then so could he. He drew John into his mouth carefully and noted how his brother adjusted his weight as he shuddered and how his own movements were imitated by him on his own erection. Anything Scott did, John would do in return.

John was very gentle with how he handled Scott, his tongue doing most of the work and Scott was beginning to feel out classed. How the fuck had his brother not been able to make a woman happy just using his mouth… 

Scott tried hard to give his brother the same level of attention, the only difference was that he couldn’t get him into his mouth all the way. It didn’t seem to matter, John pausing now and then as his body shivered and he purred. Scott started to find the courage with the level of encouragement he was receiving. He let out a few animal growls of his own and arched his back, goddamn John was good!

Fuck! He was about to cum, he could feel his body gearing up with pressure. He didn't want too, that was as bad as fucking him wasn't it?

John had stopped also. “Scott… I need… I have to….if you don't want me, we can stop now.”

Scott could hear the pleading tone in his voice. “You really need this don't you?”

“Yeah….I really do….Scott, I'll just go fix it myself alright? We don't need to go..all the way.”

Scott remembered how frustrated John was earlier. Leaving him hanging now wouldn't be right.

“Would you do it if I asked you to John?”

“Let you cum in my mouth?”

“Yes.”

John didn't say anything, instead he started to work Scott's erection again till Scott couldn’t control himself.

“Nuuuh! Uhh!”

Scott reached climax and John licked him clean till there was no more.

“Shit! I was being hypothetical!”

“Whatever. Just a thank you would be nice.” John got up and grabbed his shorts. “I have to go fix myself.”

Scott got up hurriedly and grabbed his escaping sibling around the waist, swinging John around with ease and pinning him to one of the couches.

“Not so fast, you don't get out of this one thinking you're not worth it.”

“Huh? I never said any-”

“True, but you're thinking it aren't you?” he cupped John's face. “You can't lie to me.”

“Ok so what if I was? What do you care? We know this is wrong and I just took it too far ok? I couldn’t help…”

Scott kissed him and sat on his lap, bringing himself down and letting John inside him. 

“Oh Goddamn…. That feels weird.”

“Scott what are you doing? I thought you just said-”

“I changed my mind. I want to do this with you.”

“Scott….”

Scott put one finger to his lips to quieten him. “I know this isn't your idea of a first time, it's not exactly mine - but you need this John… I want to give you what you need for once.”

“Yeah… I need to get laid… but not with my older brother. Sheesh that sounds….”

Scott wrapped his arms around John as he buried his head into his chest.

“This is worse than before! Pity sex from my older brother!”

“Hey it's not pity sex ok?”

“What is it then Scott? You don't really want this, you're just doing it for my benefit, like you always do. This doesn't mean a thing to you… so maybe stop humoring me and we'll forget about it.”

Scott sighed. “John… I felt something weird towards you the whole time we've been together this afternoon…. I… I kind of want to see where this could go.”

“Wait, you're not suggesting -”

“John, do you think I'd be willing to pin you here with me sitting on your cock if I wasn't being serious?” Scott winced. “I'm not alone in this surely?” 

“No, your not. I've…” John couldn't look Scott in the eyes. “Been feeling kind of confused but I can't fight the impulse to….to-”

Scott kissed him. “You've been more bold than me. I kinda like it, it's not often I'm not in control of anything. Can you be more like that with me?”

“You mean you liked that?”

“Course I did! Who wouldn't? You'd have to be stupid to not enjoy what you just did to me!”

John blushed. “In that case…” 

Scott got a small glint of an mischievous grin before John pulled him into a more passionate kiss, running his fingers through Scott's hair and opening his shirt for him to run his hands all over his well defined structure, something John after the same level of fitness could never achieve. He could feel Scott flex and shiver and he wanted to have so much more.

Scott was taken by surprise when John started to kiss him, nuzzle him as he explored his body, he could feel flickers of his tongue tasting him - all of this distraction enough that when John started moving his hips the first thrust was strong, controlled and made Scott gasp and grip onto his brother tight.

John let out a growl. “Fuck, I'm not going to be able to hold out Scott...I have to….”

Scott leaned in to whisper in John's ear. “Fuck me til you're empty.”

“Don't need to tell me twice.” John pulled him close, could breathe in Scott's strong earthy musk. “Hold on tight, as I have no idea how this is going to go.” he kissed Scott roughly like his life depended on it and pushed into him as hard as he could, years of pent up frustration and sexual energy all blowing up in one go.

Scott had watched alot of porn movies and nothing was like this. Heck even mastubating by himself he never saw so much come out of his own body...but hell...John had cum dribbling down his legs and despite the extra slipperiness, was still thrusting deep and hard making him pant and beg for more.

Shit, if this didn't ruin the upholstery on the couch…

Scott fell forward and gripped the back of the couch, John flopping back against the seat looking far beyond spent. Scott had to nudge him a few times to get a response. 

“Hey don't pass out on me John...not after that epic display.”

“S-sorry Scott. I couldn't...hold it.”

“Sorry? Fucking hell don't be! Shit I wish I had that much in me! Where the heck were you hiding all that?!”

“I don't feel well Scott. Please...l think my head hurts.”

“I bet everything does.”

“Ha, you're such a….” Scott caught John's head before he fell forwards. Scott didn't want to fall backwards and hit the holo table.

“Woah John….” Scott held him close. “Easy there….I think you need to rest.” he lay his brother back so he could climb off him, clean himself and John up then he lifted John and carried him to bed. His brother maybe taller than him, but he was really light - years in space had made him shed so much weight that Scott knew all this hard work they were both doing was far too taxing for John’s body let alone his. How long either of them could keep this up…..

***

John stirred and felt around for his phone. Who in the world would be ringing him at four in the morning?

“Hello?”

“Hey John, it's Alan! Listen, I got some awesome news!”

“At four am?”

“Ah I knew I forgot about the time difference between home and Thailand.”

John smiled. That was Alan for you.

“What’s the news?”

“Tanusha and I…. We're going to have a baby!”

“Oh wow… that's fantastic! Congratulations!”

“I know right!? I called you first ‘cause you're the one who knows the most about little kids -”

“That’s now Gordon, Alan.”

“Ha yeah true, but you always looked after us when we were small. Please tell Scott ok? I have to ring Virgil and Gordon to tell them too!”

“Sure thing, I'm sure Scott will be excited. I'll tell him when he wakes up.”

John hung up the call. Well, they were going to be uncle's again...John's smile widened. He kind of wanted to have been the first to have kids but was very happy that his two youngest brothers had beaten him to it. Fair enough too, they were still very young and fit and would have plenty of energy to chase after them. Virgil would be thrilled, another niece or nephew for him to spoil and Scott would have another excuse to try and get a real life for himself after seeing how much the others were getting on with theirs.

John's smile faded at that last thought. What if Scott was like him? Wants a family of his own but can't because the level of attraction isn't there?

John flopped back onto his pillows. At least Scott could get it up watching porn with woman in it… that gave him some level of hope.

What do you do when you're only time you've had sexual attraction that worked was towards a sibling though? And one of the same gender?

John pulled the covers over his head. Being a dad was a dream he had to let go of. It's not all bad - Virgil was happy without any though he did have a loving wife, a sex life and money to take her on holidays to make up for it. John had none of those things.

Having sex with Scott was a bad idea.

If Scott had a chance… if however small, he should let him take it. John sighed. If being there for Scott was temporary - he was willing to do it. They both needed something - or someone till it was time to move on.

“Hey, how you feeling John?”

John pulled the sheet down a little and blushed. Scott was leaning over him in a singlet, his little silver locket with photos of mum and dad dangling over his head.

“Better…. I think.”

“Good.”

“Alan rang.”

“Oh?”

“We're going to be uncles again.”

“Really?! Already!”

“Yeah, awesome huh?”

“That's brilliant! I will have to ring him.”

John realised Scott was about to dart off to make a call so he grabbed Scott’s singlet and pulled him towards him.

“Not so fast. Did you sleep at all Scott?”

“No. I put you to bed and Brains and Moffy came home so I sat up with them before coming to check on you.”

“Scott…you need rest.”

“Look who's talking.”

“Heh well right now, you're mine so your staying put.” John tugged until Scott was back on the bed.

“John, that was a once off you know that?”

“Shame….”

“Huh, why?”

John purred in Scott's ear. “I want you inside of me.”

“What!?”

“You heard me. I don’t care if it's wrong or if this won't last, I just want you - right now. You're all I have been thinking about besides the uncle news….sure you can have any woman you want, but truth is I can't - not now, not ever…. And yet I still want to love someone, make them happy, make them feel special….sure I can't keep you forever I know but I still want to with you for a little while longer.”

His heart was racing excitedly in his chest. Even if Scott said no, John was full of adrenaline from hormones he could probably attempt attending to himself. He hadn't felt attraction like this before and he was not going to feel sorry for it even if Scott didn't really feel the same.

“John, we were both drunk… that was a mistake and only because you needed it.”

John looked dejected. “That's what I was afraid of.” he let go of Scott and buried himself under the sheets again.

“John…”

“Forget it Scott. Stupid of me to think you needed me too.”

“John I do need you… just as a brother ok? You're not upset by that are you?”

“No….no not at all. I just…”

“How about we go do something on the mainland today? Have a break for a while.”

“Yeah… that sounds nice.”

Scott patted him and stood up. “I'll ring Alan and then go to bed. See you in the morning.”

John waited till Scott had closed the door before sitting up and throwing a pillow across the room. Fuck! John was really desperate.

He kept thinking of how warm Scott was, how caring and how amazing he smelled. John couldn’t get it out of his head… he wanted Scott so much!

His hand traveled down to touch himself and he was taken back by how hard he was just obsessing over his brother. Yeah, this was far worse than not getting any action at all, he decided.

What was he supposed to do?

Right now though….

John stroked himself trying to think of how Scott would have done it….but the thought that Scott wasn't going to do it again made his erection die. He sunk to the floor, not just frustrated but confused as well.

***

John joined Scott in the kitchen looking as if he had been run through a giant vacuum. Hair stuck up everywhere, his star trek academy t-shirt was lopsided and his jeans were tight but un zipped, as if he had little intention of keeping them on all day. He grabbed an apple and sat down, rubbed it against the slight ginger stubble on his chin and took a huge bite out of it. 

Scott slid the newspaper he was reading across to John. “We made the front page.”

“Correction, Thunderbird one and Two made the front page.”

“Same deal. It's the same photographer too.”

John read the name. “Melissa Pendergast. Hey, isn't that Buddy and Elle’s daughter?”

“I think it's Buddy's sister. I would have to ask Gordon since he's their biggest fan. Either way, was thinking of trying to organise a date with her - fancy restaurant, the works. She knows the Tracy’s have connections to International Rescue so she'd easily say yes to me.”

John frowned and munched on another chunk of apple. Looking at Scott he could tell he was dressed to impress today as if he forgot all about his suggestion to hit the mainland with John. Unless…

John was going to be ditched later on for Scott to go on this date.

“Wish you luck then. I'm guessing that's the plan today was it?”

“Well it was unless you wanted to do something.”

Ah… so he was an afterthought.

“You go ahead. I can man the fort.”

“Uh, you sure John?”

“Yeah I'll be fine. I've got Brains and Moffy if there's an emergency.”

Scott nodded. “I'll take the boat out to the mainland. You may need Thunderbird one.”

“Thanks.”

John watched Scott as he left the kitchen then took another bite from the apple and crunched noisily. Yep… he was going to end up alone again. Well someone in their family had to be right? Otherwise there wouldn’t be an International Rescue anymore.

***

“This is Thunderbird one, on return flight from Berlin.”

“R-read you loud and clear J-John. K-keep an eye out, there's a few storms over the coast of N-New Guinea as the islands are getting ready for a t-type four cyclone.”

“Thanks Brains. Will keep in touch.”

John pulled back on the thrusters to give the craft and acceleration boost. The sooner he got home the sooner he could shower, the mud and slime from down the mine shaft caked his entire uniform. The paleontologist were glad to be rescued however they would have to start again, the fossils they were after now buried under mud and rock again in the flooded shaft. He should have had Scott of back up, but MAX, Brains’s robotic companion had to do. He made a mental note to ask Brains and Moffy to make another one if Scott managed to hit it off with this photographer lady.

He frowned as he looked at his scanners.

“Hey Brains are you sure that cyclone is still off the coast?”

“P-Positive.”

“Then what's that oh my scanners?”

“Oh my! W- we must have a delay in the feed!”

“Er, how big a delay?”

John didn't have to wait for a reply. He was right on top of the storm.

He pulled the wings in to see if he could out speed it but something clipped the tail end of the craft and threw it into an out of control spin. 

“Shit!” he flicked the power to the engines to try a restart but the engine's were completely cut. He kept trying till another chunk of debris smashed through the glass hatch beneath his seat, shutting down all holographic navigation.

“Hold tight Max! We're in for a rough landing!”

The robot grabbed onto one of the rear seats and chirped just as the rocket crashed nose first into the forest floor, the wind tearing the craft open like a can opener, throwing Max and the rear of the craft back into the storm.

Moffy panicked as Brains fell out of his work chair, his electronic eyes that were linked to Max scattered across the laboratory.

“Hiram! Is everything alright!?”

Brains made a grab for the goggles and looked distressed when he realised they were smashed. He looked up at his desk at the graphic where the diagnostics of Thunderbird one used to be - now replaced by a no signal icon.

Thunderbird one was gone.

***

Max whistled. The robot checked all its limbs and cut itself free from its hanging position in the trees to come crashing to the ground amongst the undergrowth. The rain and the wind were still wild, but Max was built to be tough. The robot looked around the debris of the crash, scanning for its main directive: To help assist and look after the Tracys.

Thunderbird one was strewn throughout the forest floor, pieces of the debris still being flown around in the storm. The rain was coming hard and the nearby river was starting to rise. Max fixed a lock on the smashed cockpit section and started to pick its way through on his bug like legs towards the only intact part left of the craft.

Max peered inside once it reached the mangled section, the pilot seat had also been torn clear and Max let out a whistle that signaled the AI’s mild sadness that the pilot could be dead somewhere miles from the craft itself.

“Max?”

Max refocused its camera and chirped a little more cheerfully. 

John had released himself from the seat before it was pulled clear and was wedged right in the crumpled nose cone of the cockpit that was filling rapidly with water that was already waist deep.

“Boy, am I glad to see you.”

Max trilled.

“Yeah… I may need a hand. I’m stuck.”

John listened to Max vocalise a series of sounds before replying. “I'm not sure, guess I got lucky.”

Max used one arm to grapple the rim of the broken cockpit and lowered itself down towards the nose end, assessing how it can be off any help.

John took a breath and dived under the water to try and free his trapped leg. One of Max’s arms held out a metal rod for him to wedge it into the gap to lever himself free. When he resurfaced, Max grabbed him with two of its free legs to help him up and they both climbed out to freedom.

Rain was pouring down so much that the ground was pure slush. John slipped and caught himself on Max, pulling them both down into the mud.

“Sorry Max.”

The robot whistled and John laughed. “Yeah, just like our last mission. At least right now you're only having to keep an eye on me.”

Max trilled as John stood back up, but had to rest his weight on Max’s head for support. “Sorry Max. I guess I really did some damage this time.” he looked around and ducked as a huge chunk of Thunderbird one flew overhead and lodged into a nearby tree. “I think we better get out of here, don't you?”

John held onto Max and let the robot assistant lead him through the undergrowth, hopefully to somewhere safe from the storm. Living on Tracy Island presented it's own dangers and the odd tropical cyclone hitting the place now and then meant the Tracys were a hardy brew that could stand the harsh elements nature could throw at them.

It may have been a long time since John wandered around the island looking for his little brothers during a wild storm, but he could tough it out. 

Man, this brings back some memories. As John dragged himself along behind Max he thought back to hiding in the beach hut during a wild night, cuddling Gordon and Alan under his arms waiting for it to clear. They got caught out in it unawares, little Alan crying loudly and Gordon trying to be as brave as he could but shaking in terror as lightning struck the trees outside. A tree crashed through the roof and John remembered clutching both of them tight to keep them from being taken by the violent winds which were picking the shack apart.

Max stopped under a sheltered rock face out of the wind and John sank down against the dripping wet stone. Max nudged him and he patted the robot to assure it he was fine. He tried his communicator on his sash but there was nothing but waterlogged static.

There wasn't a way to tell anyone that he was alive. John figured if Max had working coms, Brains would have tried to get in touch with him by now. He wondered exactly how many parts of Max’s CPU was usable for the AI after the crash, so far it seemed to be doing far better than he was. John knew that Max could keep track of multiple people's life signs and was wondering how many of his own system was the AI was tracking. He remembered the first time EOS learned that she wasn't the only AI that could keep tabs on him and how jealous she was. That wasn't a good day - it was the second time EOS almost killed him. John still trusted her unlike his brothers which was why any maintenance on Thunderbird Five was now John's job alone.

John had no idea what Brains did for both AI’s to have a compromise, but there was times he prefered the company of real humans over virtual ones.

After what he did with Scott though…. He'd be lucky if AI company was all he could get.

John looked up as Max bubbled some noises and he sighed. “Well that answers a question I was yet to ask Max. How long you been sharing my heartrate and breathing issues with EOS and Brains?”

Max looked as dejected as only a robot could. “I doubt you'd be allowed to keep that a secret Max. Who asked you to anyway?”

John frowned as Max chirped. “Scott? Since when?”

John rubbed his face as the robot tweeted and chirped a long answer.

“Yeah well I have news for him, this is all that keeps me from going insane. Sure it's killing me but I have very few other options. I can't leave the island and start a family of my own even if I desperately wanted to, heck I can't even provide a decent sex life even if we didn't have kids. That's where my brother's are all lucky Max. They can at least keep someone happy. Hell even if I was gay I doubt I can make any partner happy ok? Sometimes shit just happens.”

John yanked off one of his boots to inspect the damage to his leg. Thank goodness broken bones don't bleed from open wounds, otherwise he'd be in serious trouble from gangrene or flesh eating bugs that lived in forests like these.

“Yeah, I know you can see it's broken Max. Not much we can do. If we wander too far into the jungle we risk not getting rescued, but the possibility of stumbling into cannibals. Yeah they still exist Max, even in this golden age of technology and civilization. There was laws put into place around 2040 to protect people who wanted to preserve their culture…..that also meant it protected those who kill and eat each other due to well…. Living in places as remote as this.”

John took a deep breath and shivered as the wild winds grew colder. He was probably going to die of hypothermia before a bunch of killer tribesmen found him anyway. Max whistled.

“Heh, I wish I was a machine Max. I wouldn't have to feel bad about certain biological functions.” He tried to make himself comfortable. “I wouldn’t be struggling with the cold and the rain either…. Man… I’m tired. You’ll watch out for me right Max? I just…..”

John feel asleep huddled into the rock face. He couldn’t fight it anymore. He knew he was too sick to keep this up forever.

***  
Scott ran into the living room, stripping out of his fancy dinner suit. “Have you been able to make any contact at all Brains?”

“N-No, I think all c-communication systems are down, even M-max’s. I’m trying to see if I can get a visual feed from M-max, that might help me locate John and assess the damage to T-thunderbird One.”

“Right, is it safe for me to fly over with Thunderbird Two?”

“Not just yet.” Muffy intervened. “The Cyclone has been downgraded and moved towards Indonesia, but it’s still a real danger in the area. If Thunderbird One was caught in it it would be torn to shreds, even the toughest planes can’t survive that.”

“I’m sure J-John would be fine. Your brother is more hardy t-than you give him credit for.”

“I dunno before I left here this morning he looked a wreck.” Scott said worried. “You know ‘ve had Eos and Max keep tabs on his health right?”

“Yes and I-I assume John knows this too by now.” Brains frowned. “Y-You are very lucky he doesn’t care much for privacy. I-if it was anyone else they would have g-given you a piece of their mind.”

“Hey it’s the only way I’ll ever find out what’s wrong with him!”

“E-ever heard of asking him?” Brains sighed. “You act as if it’s impossible to do so.”

“I’m happy with the current arrangement.”

“But is he?” Brains smiled. “AH HA! I-I got the feed working!”

The holo table lit up with a visual from Max, who seemed to be stationary hiding out of the rain.

“Now all I have to do is hope he moves around.”

“Wait, you mean -”

“I-I have no control of him. I-if he moves we’ll know he’s not broken.”

The watched as the holographic image scanned the jungle through the rain and settle under the rockface Max was using for shelter. The image changed colour as Max’s AI brain changed his modes to pick up heat signatures. 

John was also under the shelter, his heat signature clear as day. Sure it wasn't the colour they wanted to see, but they were relieved he still had one. Then Max started listing his vital signs as required by his programming and any injuries that John may have acquired. Scott didn't look one bit happy as his brother's heart rate didn't look promising, nor did his his breathing. Scott was aware John had a very irregular heart beat from living in space for so long but to see it displayed for him to keep track of was unnerving. He wasn't the only one, their father did and so did Alan and it used to always worry Scott, he'd lose both siblings because of it.

“I have to at least retrieve John and Max, Thunderbird One can wait.” Scott said, a look of determination on his face. “Need to make sure they're ok first.”

***

John stirred and sneezed.

“Easy there, Johnny-boy. You got a fever.”

“Scott?” John’s eyes tried to focus.

“Yeah, it's me. You're home safe.”

John sat bolt upright. “Scott! Your date! I didn’t mean to-”

Scott forced John back down onto his pillows. “That was days ago.”

“What?”

“You've been barely lucid since I brought you home after the accident. This is the first time you've spoken since then.”

“Accident?”

Scott looked concerned. “The cyclone that tore Thunderbird one apart?”

“Ah….yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'll help Brains repair her good as new.”

“Not in this state you will.” Scott growled under his breath. “You're officially stood down from any IR duties as of now and in future.”

“What!?” John sat up again, this time his arms fought with Scott's for the right to stay sitting. “You can't do that to me!”

“I can and will. John, I've pushed you far too hard and it's taking its toll on your body. You can't physically do any of the work required anymore.”

“But you need my help Scott! You can't do it all on your own!”

Scott let out a deep sigh. “I can and will, John. Now please, lie back down and rest alright?”

“No way! Not when you're going to wind up killing yourself!”

“Oh? So you think you almost killing yourself is better? Do go on John, enlighten me.”

John sneezed all over Scott so he seized the chance and shoved John back down onto the bed. 

“You are not going anywhere John, that's final...and you no longer allowed off the island unless I'm with you until your better. I haven't told anyone else, nor has Brains and Moffy but if you continue to fight me over this then I will get Virgil and his wife involved and you and I both know they can find ways to keep you grounded. Do I make myself clear?”

John wanted to fight back but the energy required was something he didn't have. He was dizzy and his chest felt on fire to match the pain in his leg he had from the crash. 

“Do I make myself clear?” Scott repeated.

“I don’t get a choice do I?”

“No.”

“Fine.” John caved, rolling over so he didn't have to look at his older brother. He didn't need to be told he was useless to get the message that he wasn’t required to do anything anymore. “Why not suffocate me with my pillow while you're here too Scott? May as well.”

“Don’t be over dramatic. That's Alan's job.”

“Fine.” John pulled his sheets over his head. He wanted Scott to go away. Stood down indefinitely? No bloody way, Scott couldn’t enforce that… could he?

****

Scott had managed to run everything on his own with minimal input from Brains and Moffy for weeks. Due to the fact he was rarely in now he didn’t notice that John had started limiting his own movements around the house, only home long enough to duck into his room at night to check he was sleeping and to check if his fever had lifted.

One night Scott just headed straight for his own room, didn’t even bother to check if John was awake or not. He was exhausted and needed sleep in order to function for the next possible mission that came his way. It was hard work but someone had to do it.

He sat down on his bed and rand his hands through his hair before registering that he wasn’t alone.

John was leaning on the closed door dressed in his old space uniform.

Scott’s eyes narrowed. “You should be in bed.”

“Yeah I guess so, what are you going to do about it?”

Scott stood up. “I’ll march you to your room if I have to.”

“Scott I’m thirty four. You can’t force me to do what you want. Not anymore.”

“You’re still very sick. You need to go back to bed.”

John moved away from the door. “Scott, I’m not sick. I asked Brains to check me over the other day. I’m totally fine and dandy except for something really important I intend to sort out with you, here right now.”

John walked up to him and leaned down a little to kiss him. Scott pushed him back but John held onto his clothing tight.

“What are you doing? I told you that it was a one off thing.”

 

“And I’m here to make it so it isn’t. The reason my health hasn’t been great isn’t because I’m sick as a dog.” he leaned in for another kiss, this one more adventurous than the last. “It’s because I can’t get sexually excited and quite frankly, I didn’t need Brains and his medical mumbo jumbo to tell me that.”

Scott’s eyes searched John’s, looking for answers as to why John was telling him this and why he was pushing himself onto him.

“Then go find a good time on the mainland, that’d sort it out. I told you we could go and-”

“That’s not how it works Scott. There’s only one person I’ve got an attraction for…. And it’s you, whether you or I like it or not. The other night….wasn’t just something I needed for the sake of it. You did things to me that no one else has - stirred feelings inside of me that…. I want to return so badly…”

John held onto Scott tightly as his brother squirmed, layering kisses down his neck and down across his collar.

“I don’t care if you feel nothing for me in return Scott. That doesn’t change how my body reacts to yours, how my heart always skips a beat and pounds my chest harder every time you speak to me….even if you’re being bossy as hell and take the only things that give me sanity away from me. Let me return the favours, all those times you’ve caught me when I’ve fallen…. At least until you find someone to take my place. That’s all I ask.”

“Taken things away? What do you mean I’ve taken things away?!”

“Scott you still go out on missions helping people, still fly by whenever you want to visit Alan, Gordon and Virgil, leaving me stuck here - trapped in this house alone, by myself. I’m going a little crazy, with no one to talk to, no one to be useful for… I can only keep myself entertained with movies, videogames and writing for so long you know? Heck even Muffy and Brains lock themselves away making any sort of human interaction impossible. I was hoping that…. Even if you could never really take me seriously as a lover at least the fact I’m hopelessly attracted to you would make...Fuck even to me saying it outloud it sounds so stupid!” 

John let go of Scott and walked back to the door, paused, looked back and as if he realised that he just fucked up in his own decision making started to leave.

Scott grabbed him, closing the door and pinning him against it.

“Let me get this straight, John. You - have a sexual attraction to me - Your older brother and because you think you’ve got to have some sort of purpose you want to give your body to me like a sex slave till I no longer need you anymore? What kind of sick bastard do you take me for?”

“Didn’t think about it like that at all Scott…. I seriously didn’t, honest…” John swallowed, his sudden confidence all gone. “Scott, I just -I just wanted you to love me back the same way…. I have no friends, no family to spend time with because they're all got lives or like yourself - avoid me altogether….I can't even hope to start one of my own. Scott this… this feeling I have for you...it's more than just my body telling me that it only wants you, it's trying to tell me this is my only chance.”

John then gave him an embarrassed glance. “Just forget about it. I can deal with it ok? Not the first time I've had to be told I'm an idiot for following my heart and not my head….hence why you guys tell me I'm really cold when it comes to sympathy on rescues when I overthinking it because I'm afraid if I followed my heart I'd be useless….like I am right now.” he looked dejected. “I've always kinda been useless though haven't I Scott? Only helpful when I'm out of the way.”

Scott grabbed John by the arm and lead him to sit in his bed. He then tilted his head up so he was unable to look away.

“You're not useless, ok John? Just… after that last solo mission you did I was worried - actually terrified - that I could have lost you because I was too busy on a date with some woman who couldn't have cared less if I existed or not.” he pressed his forehead against his brother's. “John, you try so damn hard to keep up with me...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Sure, I'd be a mess if it was any of you were to…. You know… but because you're the one who still here keeping me in line, making sure I don't head down my own little path of destruction - you're far from useless.”

He got onto his knees and wrapped his arms around John. “Want to know something? If… if I was to make you more than just my brother, it wouldn't be because there's no one else and it wouldn't be temporary either. If...if I was to, it would be for the long haul.”

Scott brushed some of the loose strands of hair out of his face and felt his own hands shake as his brother's eyes looked so beautiful when closed…. And how scared he was to see them fail to open when fever flushed his cheeks.

“John...that date I went on… I kept thinking of you. How your body moved under my fingers, how you made those funny but sexy little animal purrs and growls...the way you didn't hesitate to kiss me heck you bloody well -” Scott took a deep breath, just thinking about what his brother did to him that night was making him all tingly. “Fucking hell, most women wouldn't do that and blooming swallow! Then….good gravy… when you were inside of me…”

Scott kissed John, stopping only long enough to take a breath before going back for seconds. His hands snaked across the suit looking for the opening and started to peel John free from it, smiling as he realised he wasn’t wearing his usual singlet underneath….as if John intended Scott to find him naked under his uniform. 

“John...you were wearing this just to tease me, hmm?”

“Is it working?”

Scott grabbed one of John's hands and slid it down his own trousers. “You tell me.”

“Scotty….please….”

Scott obliged by pressing his lips to John’s harder and stripping John free from the confines of his uniform down to his waist, with a little assistance - but then he pushed him back onto the bedsheets and started asserting his dominance, nipping and biting lightly into John’s light skin causing little marks to appear all over his neck, chest and arms. As he started to strip the uniform further down he started to add his tongue into the playful assault and found it amusing that John had been trying his hardest to do the same, however Scott did fend off his advances and gave John a sharp nip above the pelvis with a low growl to get the message across that right now, John was his. John purred and Scott started to feel up his body, impressed with what he saw.

John wasn't lying when he said Scott turned him on. He squirmed a little. “Uhhh… Scott, that tickles!”

Scott gave a throaty chuckle, gave John's erection a kiss before he penetrated into him forcing his back to arch and legs to pull up and squeeze his waist tight. Scott let out a louder laugh, John's body's reaction to his invasion of it better than he could have imagined, the small yelp he gave and those pink rosey lips gasping for air, those long lashes shut tight against the hot flush of his cheeks. 

Even though he isn't a woman, Scott couldn’t help but think his brother was elegant and beautiful...it really was hard to find a description that was more fitting for someone so tall, lithe and fragile looking.

Scott held onto John's throbbing member to prevent him from releasing too soon. He had plans for that part of him later.

His hips pressed against John's as he thrusted, eliciting small gasps from him as he wrapped his arms around him tight. Scott could feel one of his hands snake around and start caressing his backside, John clearly having arms that could just reach. Far out was that area sensitive to touch! Scott thrusted deeper forcing John to fight for breath as the physical activity was starting to wear him out. He still wasn't 100% from the fever he had and signs of it was beginning to show.

“Uhhh ah! Scott! AH!”

Scott kissed him softly. The way John was panting and trying to say his name between excited little calls was enough to make him reach his climactic crescendo, thrusting hard and cuming his entire soul into him - some of it dribbling out onto the sheets.

He gave him a few gentle nuzzles and a kiss that forced apart those rosy lips slightly allowing him to explore the inner parts of his mouth before he moved his position and guided John's erection where he wanted.

John broke the kiss and growled, Scott let out a gasp of his own. Was it wrong to say he missed John beeing deep within him from the last time? Maybe, though it felt so right he didn't care if it was.

“Scott, I can't hold out for this!” John begged. “You've teased me too much! I can’t-”

“I don't want you too hold. I didn’t want to waste what you did to me last time, how you filled me with so much of you. I'm not going to be disappointed ok? I don't expect you to give me a proper fucking this time.” he kissed him passionately. “Nor anytime I've teased you and delayed your orgasm.”

He ran his hands down John's sides and that was enough of a sensation to make John grab him and arch up as he released the built up pressure, Scott letting out a loud deep noise at how hard He thrusted into him and a smiled as he could feel John's cum down s legs, spilling out across his brother's pelvis. Scott wished that he himself could produce that much but then, John had only had sex once before. 

That thought made Scott feel warm. John's first time, however awkward, had been with him. Admittedly Scott's was the same, but he wasn’t thinking about that.

John was beyond spent, he was really finding breathing difficult. Scott drowned him in kisses and cuddled him into his chest, those high cheekbones all red, those pink lips open gasping for oxygen and those turquoise gems hidden again beneath those long eyelashes.

Scott couldn’t believe the most beautiful person to him in the world was in his arms, naked and snuggled into him. After years of hoping to find ‘the one’ this beautiful creature had been by his side all along.

It didn’t really matter now what the two of them did outside of rescues, as long as they were together. Everyone else in their family had lives now...it was time they got one too.


End file.
